Girls night out
by SoCherryDarling
Summary: Meg finds hell changed when she gets back, will the last of her allies shed any light on whats going on?


a/n- just a fun drabble. I wanted all the girls together. Leaving it open but not sure if I'll add anymore. Depends if anyone wants me to. Enjoy :)

* * *

Doors.

There were always doors.

You had to go through them to get where you're going.

Sometimes it's the right one, sometimes it isn't, and sometimes you don't get a choice.

Meg stood in the middle of the woods looking at the red door.

She knew where she was.

Purgatory had a certain taint to the air, a scent that permeated everything, saturated the senses. There was no choice but to go through the door. It had been put there for her.

Behind her came the echo of some beast, something sinewy and low crouching with too many teeth to count.

She grasped hold of the handle and pushed her way through.

* * *

The bar was raucous with loud music, shouting guys and screeching women.

Meg sat herself down at the table and looked about her.

"Is that a hen party?"

Ruby nodded with a grimace, pausing to tuck a stray lock of dark hair behind her ear before reaching out to drape her arm around her blonde self sat next to her.

"Afraid so. Welcome to hell."

Meg raised an eyebrow sceptically. "It's not exactly how I remember it."

"It's not how any of us remember it." Blonde Ruby sighed, nestling into her dark twins arms and sighing.

"Oh for fucks sake Ruby! Will you stop touching yourself!" Bela sat down and rolled her eyes theatrically as the two Rubies giggled and kissed. "Honestly, she only does it to wind them up."

"Don't be so mean…" Lilith poked her head up from under the table and crawled back onto the seat, smoothing down her party dress and smiling angelically. "Let her have some fun."

Meg looked around and smiled as she saw a bar. "Well. I'm thirsty."

"No!" Bela grabbed hold of Megs sleeve, not quick enough though.

A smiling waiter appeared at the table with a jug of pink cocktail and glasses.

"Evenin' ladies!" He set the glasses up and poured the drinks, placing a sparkler in each and lighting them to appreciative "oohs!" from the hen party at the next table.

"Ahhh, skippy?" Meg leaned towards the waiter and smiled. "We didn't order these. I'll take a Jack, double, and…"

" No. I'm sorry miss, orders are orders. You gals get to drink the Caribbean cooler surprise."

"This is bullshit."

"Shut up." Snapped Bela, angrily sipping at her drink. "I've had forty eight thousand of these bastards already."

"Don't be cross with Meg! She didn't know ,silly. Besides…. He'll bring cake next! I love cake!" Lilith clapped her hands in delight and dark Ruby made gagging noises.

The music cranked up and the Rubies grained in unison.

"What?" Meg demanded.

"We have to dance." Sighed Bela, standing up.

"I don't dance."

"You don't have a choice."

And then they were all on the dance floor, jostling with the girls and boys, the music loud and poppy.

"Is that the Back street boys?" Yelled Meg, struggling to stay on her feet as a dozen, dumpy thirty somethings whooped and hollered their way past while celebrating the up coming nuptials of someone called Tina.

Meg recoiled in horror and grabbed hold of Bela.

"How long you been here."

"Too long." She spat.

"Simply forever." Sang Lilith, holding the edges of her dress and swaying from side to side.

The Rubies clutched at each other as drunk guys surrounded them, jeering and pawing at them.

Meg felt someone rubbing up behind her.

Turning, she found some soft bellied drunk office worker trying to get her to grind with him.

"Come on baby. Give Daddy some sugar…"

"Touch me again and I will rip out your eyeballs before cutting off your pathetic manhood and skull fucking you with it."

The dancers stopped.

The music stopped.

"Oh baby. Don't play hard to get." He slurred.

Meg smiled and he smiled back, his face relaxing, his tongue creeping out of the corner of his mouth.

She thrust her hand into his belly and twisted her hand in there.

The drunk gurgled in surprise and Megs smile widened, took on a toothy, predatory slant as she yanked hard, spilling the idiots guts out all over the floor.

Everyone disappeared.

Meg stood on the dance floor, only Lilith, Bela and the Rubies left.

A trashy disco ball turned on the ceiling, a tiny squeak coming from it every half turn.

"Why us?"

Dark Ruby shrugged and stroked the Blondes hair, more for her own comfort it seemed.

"Crowley." Whispered Lilith. "He's put us all here. The last ones to threaten him on Earth. The last of Lucifers children."

"What about me!" Demanded Bela.

"The Winchesters." Blonde Ruby said quietly. "You helped them out and he knew that collecting your contract would send you to them."

"He held my contract?" Bela sat heavily on a chair and furrowed her brow. "That bastard! I sold him the colt!"

"Ladies. Please." Meg wandered off towards the bar and slid behind it. "I don't know about you, but if we're going to talk about Crowley, I'll need a real drink."


End file.
